


A Gift From The Heavens

by MapleThisOff



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt, if that isnt a tag it is now, pain pain lotsa pain, snake beheading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleThisOff/pseuds/MapleThisOff
Summary: In his time of need, an angel is sent down.





	A Gift From The Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> yes I do realize that a jester can't be a guardian angel's target in game, but who needs game mechanics?

When Laverne was first assigned their target they could have cared less. It was like being expected to care for a rock with a face drawn on it. Humans were nothing more than a source of entertainment. Their emotions, their struggles, their pain, it was all just a grand show to the angel. And now they had to take part in it.

The target in question was all too weak for them. He wore his emotions on his sleeves, desperately lying when the truth was obvious. Laverne was surprised no one caught on yet, but at the same time they could see why. All humans were oblivious, they couldn’t figure something out if the answer was right in front of them. Their target’s emotional state was amusing. How much did he care for that one man? It brought a smile on their face, seeing the jester fumble through life. It made him giddy with joy to see the jester ask for death as if it were a cure for all his problems. However, hearing his near endless prayers for hope and delusional conversations with an empty room grew old quickly. 

They decided to make things a little more interesting.

The first sound the angel heard upon entering the house was a scream. Tadesse stood there, the pan he was holding falling to the floor with a clatter. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. An actual angel graced his house with their presence. God finally listened to his endless prayers. He had sent down someone to help him. The jester quietly whispered his thanks, his breathes becoming shaky. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, tears of gratitude. 

There they were, the tears. Those stupid, pathetic, amusing tears. A sweet smile formed on Laverne’s face, and they wiped their target’s tears away. It took all of the angel’s strength to hide their disgust, having to make contact with such a lowly man, someone who was beneath them on every level. But they had to. They had to establish some trust before shattering it. Only then would the betrayals be satisfying. 

“Yes, I am your guardian angel,” they began, letting their calming voice make its way to the jester’s ears. “I’ll be watching over you, providing strength and support when you need it.” How many times did they have to recite those lines before being able to say them without cringing? They had lost count after attempt 37. Laverne hastily removed their hands from their target’s face and pulled over a chair, taking a seat while Tadesse picked up the fallen pan. The angel stretched their wings out, knocking a cup to the floor. It shattered, little pieces of porcelain scattering across the floor. The jester quickly turned around at the sound of the shattering, his eyes making their way down to the broken cup. Emotions that they couldn’t identify filled Tadesse’s eyes as he gingerly touched the fragments. 

“I-I’ll handle it, don’t worry about it.” He began to brush the porcelain into his hands, but was interrupted by the guardian angel getting off the chair. Their feet crushed the fragments even more. The cracking sound sent a wave of bad emotions through the jester’s body. Laverne looked at the jester, who looked like he was about to cry again. They couldn’t stand it. Was that all this man could do? They needed more information, to find the specific things that would make him upset. Although it looked like just about anything could make the jester cry.

“Hey, did something happen? Why are you so...emotional about a cup? It can easily be replaced.” The angel looked down at Tadesse, who’s hands had begun to tremble. He tried to speak, but grief prevented the words from coming out. “Come on, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Help. That word was the gleam of hope in Tadesse’s dark world. His angel wanted to help. This was his chance to feel better, to move on, to feel something besides sadness in his dreary life. And with that the jester leaned against the counter, letting all his emotions and memories spill out. He told them about everything: his personal problems, his emotional attachments, the lynching. Everything came out, accompanied with a trembling jester who couldn’t do anything but cry. Laverne listened, taking note of certain soft spots that would have a strong impact on the broken man. They had to try their hardest not to smile as the man continued his sob story. Breaking this already fragile man would be a lot of fun. 

The next few days were tedious. Building trust was the worst part of this whole game. It took too much time and Laverne found that it was quite difficult to hide their true emotions. But they kept telling themself that it would be worth it in the end. They did small tasks, like listening to the jester cry, sitting close to him (but being careful not to make contact), and providing little phrases of support. The whole charade was exhausting, and their patience was growing thin. 

But then Tadesse touched them.

It was unintentional, a natural instinct of the clingy man. After all, how much harm would a simple hand hold cause? The jester wasn’t thinking when he held the angel’s warm, slender hand. This was the moment. Laverne knew that people only hold onto others when they obtained their trust. All the disgust and hatred immediately revealed itself. With a simple flick of their wrist, the angel caused a blinding blast that sent the jester flying into a nearby closet. A heavy thud echoed through the home, and a box fell on top of Tadesse. The angel was certain that they heard something break. Excitement coursed through their body as they looked over at their collapsed target. The sight of the jester laying there was satisfying. The silence that followed the crash was peaceful and calming, as if a burden was removed from the room.

And then the tears came.

Those crybaby tears revealed themselves and ran down Tadesse’s face as he struggled to get up. He rubbed his arm, which ended up holding most of his weight during the crash. Laverne didn’t even try to hide the smile that formed on their face. A small giggle escaped from them.

“Oh my, that went better than expected.” The angel towered over him, casting a gentle silver glow in the dark room. “Nothing broken from the looks of it, you’ll be good.” 

“What..what was…” Tadesse tried to ask why this happened, but his own sadness was choking him. His stupid, unnecessary sadness.

“Ugh, can you stop blubbering for once in your miserable life? It’s so fucking annoying! Speak normally for God’s sake.” Laverne rubbed their temples. They hated the jester’s voice. The bastard couldn’t even ask a simple question. It was better to keep him quiet. “As for the reasoning, I don’t want to be associated with a useless, sad sack of shit like you. You are several classes beneath me, and I don’t need to be touched by anyone, especially you.” And with that they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their words stung Tadesse, who was still in a state of shock. He simply hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees. Ladder, his pet python, slithered over. Her movements were silent over the wooden floors. His muffled sobs were the only sound in the home. Laverne was right. He couldn’t do anything. He was just a waste of space that depleted oxygen. What good was he to this world? The jester let Ladder wrap herself around his legs, rubbing a finger under her head. At least he had her. 

The next day Tadesse walked into the kitchen with Ladder hung over his shoulder. He could barely walk without stumbling from her weight, but regardless he still carried her. His angel was sitting on the table, letting their legs dangle above the floor. 

“Good morning. I’m surprised you’re not crying, I thought that was the only thing you could do.” Laverne glanced up and immediately noticed the python on their target’s shoulders. “May I ask what that thing on you is?” 

“Oh, this is Ladder. She’s technically my pet, but she feels more like family at this point.” The jester quietly replied, not making eye contact. 

“Can I see her, please?” The angel held their hands out, waiting for a response. “She looks lovely.” A soft smile formed on their face. Tadesse was suspicious of their sudden politeness. Only yesterday they were insulting him, and now they showed genuine interest in something he loved. Regardless, he held out Ladder, letting her slither to their arms. She spiraled around Laverne’s arm, hissing as she made eye contact with the angel. They used their free hand to reach behind them, feeling for the knife they left there. Upon feeling the cool handle they swiftly brought it up. Tadesse could only see the gleam of the blade, and that was all it took.

“Wait!” He tried to stop them, but it was too late. Just as he reached for the python the angel sliced her head, letting it drop to the table. Ladder’s head was still hissing at him, her eyes now frantically searching the room. The jester could already feel that all too familiar lump of grief in his throat form again. His stomach began to churn upon the sight of the beheaded python. He held a hand up to his mouth, desperately trying not to vomit. Meanwhile Laverne simply wiped the knife on the fabric of their shirt, eagerly awaiting to see the jester’s tears. 

“Oh, I was talking about how lovely her snakeskin looked. I might keep it around, for admiration purposes of course.” They hauled Ladder’s body up on their lap, gently running their fingers along the black and brown surface. The angel picked up the hissing head and tossed it at Tadesse. “You can keep that, it looks like she still wants to talk to you.” Tadesse caught what was left of Ladder, his hands trembling more than usual. How long has he known her now, almost 12 years? Now all he had to show for it was her head. His vision blurred as those dumb tears fell down his face again. He could hear Laverne laugh, but he didn’t bother facing them. “It’s hilarious how blindly you trust people! You must be so desperate,” They began, still admiring the snakeskin. “And look now, you’re crying. Just like you always do. What are those tears going to do?” Tadesse didn’t even care. He just slid to the floor, hugging the head of his python. “What happened to the ‘smile all the time’ act, you can’t even do that anymore?” It was all too amusing for the angel, destroying whatever happiness the jester had left. The satisfaction that came from repeatedly breaking him was addictive. They couldn’t even hide their smile or snuff their laughter anymore, it was simply magnificent. By now the jester was sobbing. The words of his angel along with their actions were too much for him to handle. “You actually cared for that thing? God, Erla or whatever his name was would be so disappointed” That was the finishing blow. The mere mention of his name was enough to draw out all those horrible memories he tried to hard to forget. The jester could feel anger rise inside of him. Collecting all of his remaining strength, he shouted.

“Yes, I cared for her! She was more than a ‘thing’. Also, you...you have no right to talk about him. Not at all.” Tadesse glared at his ‘guardian’ angel, messy tears still streaming down his cheeks. The jester’s sudden outburst certainly surprised Laverne, they didn’t think he was capable of it. But that was the thrill of the game, seeing all the beautiful things a person could do when placed in certain situations. Seeing humans crack under their emotions was amazing, it was a new experience every time. 

“Amazing! You actually can do something besides cry and mumble, you can shout!” The angel felt delighted, seeing their target’s puffy eyes and reddening cheeks. It seemed that there was more to their target than just some measly tears. They picked up the bloodied knife, examining its blade. After a brief moment they dropped the knife in front of the jester. “If you’re so upset about his death, why don’t you just join him?” They patiently awaited for Tadesse’s reaction, unsure of how he would react. The suspense was one of their personal favorite parts, and the anticipation for what would happen next fueled them.

The knife sat there, practically calling out to him. It sang the enchanting tunes of death he so longed to hear. With a deep breath, he picked up the knife, the weapon feeling heavy in his weak hands. The blade showed the jester’s distorted reflection, revealing his disheveled hair and pale face. He really did look miserable. Laverne looked down at him from on top of the table, as if they were watching some sort of show. Well, the jester was a performer, this could be considered his final act. Tadesse turned the blade towards himself, closing his eyes while whispering some apologies. And with that, he shoved the knife into his abdomen, piercing through his thin shirt and flesh. Pain immediately surged throughout him, and he could feel himself becoming weak. He struggled to pull the knife out, opening his tear-filled eyes to see the blood painting his already colorful shirt. The only sound he could hear above his anguish was the slow applause of the angel, a sparkle of joy in their eyes. 

“Wonderful, wonderful! You’re doing great, but you need to improve.” They stepped down from the table, lifting up the jester’s weak hand which held the knife. “Allow me to help.” Tadesse couldn’t protest, hell he could barely keep his eyes open. The pain was agonizing. It felt like something was clawing his stomach open and tearing his organs out. Carefully, Laverne tilted the knife and raised it up to the bleeding man’s chest. “You want to aim here for a quicker death.” And without hesitation they pushed the jester’s hand towards himself, stabbing his lungs. Immediately he could feel the air escape his body, a silent cry of pain forcing its way out of him. The twisting of both his wrist and the knife didn’t help matters. The angel took their time, slowly removing the knife while looking at the human’s pained expression. His tears were now falling onto their hand and arm, the warm liquid causing them to flinch with disgust. By now blood began to pool onto the floor, staining both Laverne and Tadesse’s clothes. They could feel the jester’s breathing slow down and weaken. One more stab wouldn’t change the outcome. The angel pried the knife out of their target’s hand and gently pressed it under his heart.  
“Aw, is death a lot more painful than you hoped? How unfortunate.” They weren’t sure if he heard what they had said, but it didn’t matter. The knife just barely made its way through his skin before Laverne tossed it to the side. It wasn’t nearly as fun doing the stabbing as it was to make someone else do it. They watched as blood flowed from the wounds. Seeing the poor man stab himself caused some sort of rush, almost like a high. It was euphoric. Laverne put their palm out, a luminous silver beam casting down onto the jester. The bleeding slowly stopped, and wounds began to close.

“Good as new.” The angel whispered, standing up and rubbing their bloodstained hands on the jester’s sleeve. Tomorrow he would wake up in pristine condition, as if nothing had happened today. Laverne held the massive body of the snake in their hands and once again disappeared. This game was only just beginning, there was still lots of fun to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to take my ocs away from me. Anyways, feel free to comment and critique. <3


End file.
